


За секунду до начала войны

by Gevion



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, leario - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все начинается не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За секунду до начала войны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



> Текст был переведен специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.

Все начинается не так: Риарио не сжимает рубашку Лео, не колет его щеки щетиной. Не вжимает в стену своим телом, не приподнимает за бедра, царапая кожу на шее Лео зубами.

(Губы Риарио, так идеально совпадающие с губами Лео в поцелуе, на вкус как лимон и морская вода с примешивающимися к ним выпивкой и сигаретами самого Лео. Он прижимается к Риарио в ответ и старается запомнить все до мельчайшей детали, пытается выжечь этот образ — Риарио-святого, Риарио-святоши — в мозгу, прежде чем наступит утро и тот снова уйдет. Лео нужно оставить себе на память хоть что-то.

 _Запомнить, запомнить, нельзя забывать._ )

Такого не происходит никогда.

Все начинается иначе: с одиночества и холодных спален, с остывших простыней и чувства пустоты, с потери самого себя и с полыхающего огнем разума. С голоса в голове Лео, толкающего его на поступки, которые ни у кого не находят понимания. Все начинается с долгого взгляда, переписки поздними ночами и шепота в телефонную трубку. Когда это перерастет во что-то большее, перейдет на новый круг саморазрушения и жестоких удовольствий — лишь вопрос времени.

Все начинается с Леонардо, в тайне ищущего Риарио, и невозможности отвести друг от друга глаза.

* * *

Все заканчивается не так: не спорами, нападками, попытками самооправдания. Не саркастичными, ранящими словами, которые Лео бросает Риарио в лицо, пытаясь задеть еще сильнее, причинить большую боль. (Лео не может остановиться — оскорбления и богохульства срабатывают, и он прикрывает глаза в попытке не дать заглянуть себе в душу. Голос Риарио по прежнему тих, но его ответ словно разрезает плоть Лео до самой кости. Ему кажется, что он истекает кровью — его ладони, руки и грудь заливает красным. Риарио хлопает дверью, и до Лео доносятся его удаляющиеся шаги.

 _В этот раз не проливается ни капли крови._ )

Такого не происходит никогда.

Все заканчивается иначе: остывшими простынями, молчащим телефоном, отказом от пищи и приступами гнева. Все заканчивается нежеланием видеть друг друга, взаимными обвинениями и попытками задеть настолько, насколько это возможно. Все заканчивается разговором с Нико и Зоро, которые пытаются убедить Лео остановить происходящее, забыть о Риарио и сосредоточиться на собственной жизни и работе, взять себя в руки и двигаться вперед. Все заканчивается смехом Лукреции Риарио в лицо и отцом Лео, с усмешкой говорящим ему, что всегда можно найти кого-нибудь получше: «Брось его, сотри из своего разума. Ты принадлежишь Господу».

Все заканчивается разнесенными в пух и прах во время вспышки ярости комнатами, разодранными простынями, передозировками и полными отказами от наркотиков после. Все заканчивается молитвами, исповедями, мучениями и самобичеванием.

Все заканчивается не так. Все не заканчивается вовсе — лишь завершает очередной круг и начинается заново.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность - моей бете Twenty One Grams, всей команде и, конечно же, автору прекрасного текста.  
> Если вам понравился этот перевод, не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала)
> 
> Название драббла было изменено автором позже, чем готовился перевод, здесь представлен его старый вариант.


End file.
